1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to display systems and more particularly to a large display structure useful in retail display environments and featuring easily assembleable, changeable, movable, and replaceable components. Such a display may be particularly adapted in various embodiments to display paint and other coating products, as well as advertising and interactive digital displays.
2. Related Art
Display assemblies have been used for displaying various items in retail environments. One example of such display assemblies is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,472 assigned to the present assignee, Behr Process Corporation.